


It's All Okay (Tell Me That It's All Okay)

by Dexfsoul



Series: Tell Me That It's All Okay [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexfsoul/pseuds/Dexfsoul
Summary: Of course as soon as Jinyoung saw them together he'd want a threesome. It was every perverted weirdos dream to have a threesome with two best friends. He knew Jinyoung only saw them as sex toys, but using Yugyeom's personal relationships to get off made the youngest feel sick. Yugyeom had made BamBam promise that he wouldn't get hurt, but somehow Yugyeom had been the one to break his own promise. He would've expected something like this from any of his other clients, but Jinyoung- he thought Jinyoung was different.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung
Series: Tell Me That It's All Okay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	It's All Okay (Tell Me That It's All Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of this series! Thank you all so much for reading.

Somehow BamBam had managed to get Jinyoung's number by "completely legal" means and had set up a plan to talk to Yugyeom. While Jinyoung was anxious because said plan included basically ambushing the youngest, he was aware that this was the only way to go about it. BamBam had talked Jinyoung through the plan the night before. Jinyoung could hire both Yugyeom and BamBam for the night, but BamBam convinced their boss to tell Yugyeom that it would only be Jinyoung and Yugyeom. BamBam would meet up with Jinyoung outside and they'd go up to the room together. After that came the most difficult part, convincing Yugyeom to come with them. 

Jinyoung stuffed his car keys in his hoodie pocket, keeping his hands there to protect them from the cold breeze. BamBam was already leaned against the building waiting for him with a thick coat on and Jinyoung instantly felt bad for making him wait in the cold. BamBam broke out into a grin and flung himself at the older. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around BamBam's skinny waist feeling his cold nose press against his neck as the young nuzzled into Jinyoung's embrace. 

Jinyoung's sure he must've been floating. Him and BamBam had been so much more intimate than this, but this was different. The affection without the implications behind it left Jinyoung's head spinning with adoration and when BamBam pulled back and looked at him with gleaming eyes Jinyoung couldn't resist the urge to press a kiss to the younger's cheek. 

"You took forever," BamBam complained in an attempt to calm his chest, "You do realize it's freezing out here, right?" 

Jinyoung hummed, "Really? I think the weather's quite nice- hey stop it!" 

Jinyoung swatted away BamBam's frigid hands that had climbed up into his hoodie. 

"What? I was just trying to keep warm," BamBam frowned teasingly. 

"You're awful." 

BamBam chuckled, grabbing Jinyoung's wrist and leading him to the door, "Sure I am." 

BamBam and Jinyoung bickered as they walked upstairs getting both glares and confused glances from the other people there. 

"Shut up," BamBam elbowed Jinyoung softly once they reached the top of the stairs, "Yugyeom's already in there." 

BamBam continued to lead the way to the room, hesitating once he reached the door. 

"What's wrong?" Jinyoung asked in a hushed voice, attempting to meet the other's eyes. 

"Nothing," BamBam shook his head, but still made no move to open the door. 

"Are you nervous?" 

BamBam looked up with wide eyes, spot on. 

"Hey, it's okay. There's nothing to be worried about. If he says no, well it'll suck, a lot, but I already know what the agreement is. I won't pressure you into anything and I won't complain about your choice." 

"But what if I'm not sure if that'll still be my choice?" 

Jinyoung breath stuttered. Was BamBam considering leaving without Yugyeom? No- Jinyoung wouldn't let him do that.

"You can figure all that out later. Just know that I'll be content with whatever you choose." 

BamBam nodded, he felt more relieved knowing that at least Jinyoung wouldn't be upset at him if he has to make a choice. He grabbed the back of Jinyoung's neck and pressed their lips together shortly. 

"You ready?" BamBam whispered. 

As soon as Jinyoung gave a nod of confirmation, BamBam turned back around. Slamming the door open, he skipped in cheerfully. 

"Guess who, bitch!" 

Yugyeom stared at the man in confusion, but soon burst into laughter as BamBam straggled his lap. BamBam shoved Yugyeom against the bed and hovered over him with both hands on either side of Yugyeom's blonde hair. 

"What are you laughing at? I paid for this, take your clothes off," BamBam slipped a hand under Yugyeom's shirt causing the younger to shriek. 

"Your hand's cold!" 

Jinyoung stood leaned against the door watching the scene unfold with a smile. Their laughs was one of Jinyoung's favorite sounds. He got to hear BamBam's often since the white-haired was always teasing him. Yugyeom's was rarer only bubbling out in small moments when Jinyoung would trip over his clothes or stutter his words, but here it was, pure and unfiltered, as he desperately slapped at BamBam's hands. 

"Fuck off, why are you here," Yugyeom heaved, trying to catch his breath. 

"Oh," BamBam sat up, "I'm here with him." 

Jinyoung's heart ached at the way Yugyeom's smile dropped, "Jinyoung?" 

"The one and only," BamBam motioned for Jinyoung to come over, the older doing so. "Man, he follows orders a lot better when you're here." 

Yugyeom ignored BamBam's comment, spitting out with venom in his voice, "He paid for a threesome, didn't he?" 

"Technically yes. Why do you look so upset? Not excited to see me naked?" 

"Get off," Yugyeom huffed, pushing BamBam lightly. 

He wasn't in the mood for BamBam's jokes. He stood and shoved past the pair, heading for the door. 

"Okay, Gyeom, I'm sorry," BamBam caught the taller's wrist. 

Yugyeom faced away from the two, his jaw clenched.

"What the fuck?" He muttered. 

Of course as soon as Jinyoung saw them together he'd want a threesome. It was every perverted weirdos dream to have a threesome with two best friends. He knew Jinyoung only saw them as sex toys, but using Yugyeom's personal relationships to get off made the youngest feel sick. Yugyeom had made BamBam promise that he wouldn't get hurt, but somehow Yugyeom had been the one to break his own promise. He would've expected something like this from any of his other clients, but Jinyoung- he thought Jinyoung was different. 

"It's not what you think," Jinyoung spoke, stepping in front of the youngest, "Hear me out, please?" 

Sighing, Yugyeom reluctantly sat back down on the bed. 

"Well, go on then." 

Jinyoung nervously glanced at BamBam who gave him an encouraging smile. 

"I love you," Jinyoung blurted out, wincing at his bluntness, "Both of you. I love both of you." 

"Oh my fucking- seriously!" Yugyeom rolled his eyes and stood up, "I don't need this right now. Let's just get this over and done with." 

Yugyeom stripped his shirt off angrily. Jinyoung snatched it back up off the floor and pressed it against Yugyeom's chest.

"That was blunt, I'm sorry, but I'm being serious. I really care for the both of you and-" 

"No you fucking don't," Yugyeom sneered, "You expect me to believe that? What? Is that what he told you?" 

BamBam's eyes widened as the aggression turned toward him. 

"Did you fall for that?" 

"I believe him," BamBam muttered. 

Yugyeom slowly felt his anger fade at the sincerity in BamBam's eyes. 

"Why?" 

"I was unsure about it at first too, but we've talked every day this week. Jinyoung, tell him what you told me. About the night you started to catch feelings for him." 

Yugyeom looked at Jinyoung expectantly. Jinyoung gulped, way to put him on the spot. 

"It was the night we met." 

"Oh so while you were railing me from-" Jinyoung covered Yugyeom's mouth with his hand, a dark blush dusting his cheeks. 

"No, it was after," Jinyoung removed his hand, "You were so guarded, like you were afraid to let anyone see you, but I saw you as I was leaving. Leaned against the building humming and swaying as you were waiting and then I started noticing the little things. Like how you'll pout if I accidently flatten your hair because you like it fluffy. How sometimes you'll let your guard down and chuckle at me when you think I can't hear it and how you hum all the time. Sometimes I don't think you even realize you're doing it. I may not know everything there is to know about you, but I love the things I do know, and I'd love to know more." 

Yugyeom gulped back the tears forming, "What do you want? What do you get out of all this?"

"I want you to come live with me." 

Yugyeom's eyes traveled over to BamBam, who was chewing on his bottom lip nervously, "Did you already agree to this?" 

BamBam shook his head, "The only thing I agreed to is to talk to you about it, so that we can make a decision together." 

"This is insane," Yugyeom huffed, balling his hands up in his shirt. 

A faint blush spread across his cheeks as he realized he was still shirtless. He quickly tugged the shirt over his head, scowling after.

"I know it is, trust me," Jinyoung spoke, "I don't expect you to make a decision tonight." 

"Make a decision based on what? You've given me nothing! There's no reason as to why I should agree to this." 

"We're running out of time," BamBam muttered to Jinyoung, "We've only got twenty-five minutes left." 

"Listen, come with me. Just stay for the night and see what you're getting yourselves into. If you want to leave tomorrow morning and never come back that's fine."

"Fuck you, I'm not staying at your house. Bam, come on, I'm leaving." 

"I think-" BamBam stuttered, holding onto Jinyoung's hand for comfort, "I think I'm gonna go with him." 

Yugyeom blinked, "You can't be serious." 

"I am. I'm going with him, just for tonight." 

Yugyeom stood speechless, a mix of anger and confusion swirling in his chest. 

BamBam began gathering his bag with his sleep clothes in it, "Jinyoung? Can we go now?" 

"Yeah," Jinyoung gulped, watching Yugyeom carefully, "If that's what you want." 

Yugyeom sighed loudly and snatched his bag off the floor, stomping his way to the door like a child having a tantrum. The pair stared at him, expecting him to leave.

"Well come on," He snapped, "If you wanna leave let's go." 

"Oh, so now you're coming," BamBam scoffed, pushing his way past the taller. 

"Yeah, as if I was gonna let you go alone." 

Jinyoung quickly collected his stuff and rushed to follow the bickering boys. He watched in confusion as Yugyeom jabbed an accusatory finger in BamBam's face, wondering what he had gotten himself into. 

"I'll drive," Yugyeom said. 

"Nope," BamBam snatched the keys from his hand, "You'll just try and go home. In fact, I think you should ride with Jinyoung." 

"What? No." 

BamBam shoved the taller backwards, leaving Jinyoung to catch his stumbling frame. He jumped in the car and slammed the door. Yugyeom collected himself and went to the passenger's side only for BamBam to lock the doors. 

"Bam," Yugyeom whined, bouncing on his heels. 

Jinyoung's lips unconsciously twitched into a smile as he watched in adoration as BamBam broke out into an evil cackle. He looked up and met eyes with Yugyeom. The boy shuffled for a bit then sulked over to Jinyoung's car, climbing in and slamming the door after. 

Jinyoung was met with the sight of a pouting Yugyeom in his car. The boy's arms were crossed and he was slouched down into the seat. 

Jinyoung chuckled as he started the car, "You look like a child." 

It was quiet for a moment and then, "You look like an elder." 

Jinyoung almost missed the comeback with how softly it was spoken. Unfortunately, Yugyeom obviously didn't have the tolerance for more banter, so Jinyoung decided to keep quiet. 

After a few minutes of silent driving Jinyoung checked to make sure BamBam was still following behind him, "I'm sorry, things weren't supposed to go this way. Bam said he wouldn't come without you and I never expected him to do anything otherwise or to force you to come with me. I'm sure you're hurt right now." 

"I don't wanna talk with you about it," Yugyeom hissed. 

"I understand." 

"I just don't get it," Yugyeom spoke up a second later, sounding defeated, "We're prostitutes, and you're telling us that you're in love with us? You've been seeing us for months now and it sure as hell wasn't to make small talk." 

"I know how it seems, but it really isn't like that. I wanted to know more about you. I also didn't wanna make you uncomfortable though, so I took small steps and I think it was working." 

"Oh really?" Yugyeom scoffed, "How so?" 

"Your thighs are ticklish aren't they?"

Jinyoung knew he was right by the way Yugyeom refused to meet his eyes. 

"You wouldn't show it at first, but as you let your guard down you started to smile and lean away whenever I would touch them." 

"You notice this stuff about Bam too?" 

"Of course, BamBam's neck is extremely ticklish." 

And Jinyoung knew that because he specifically made sure to plaster BamBam's neck with kisses because he loved the squeals and giggles the boy let out as he tightened his legs around Jinyoung's waist. 

"And behind his knees," Yugyeom let a small smile creep onto his lips. 

"Really?" Jinyoung grinned, happy with the new information he was learning. 

Yugyeom hummed in response.

A peaceful silence fell afterwards. Yugyeom seemed deep in thought, so the older left him be. Jinyoung's nerves began to act up as he pulled into his drive-way. Turning his car off, he took a deep inhale. 

"Jinyoung." 

"Yeah?" Jinyoung had the urge to cup his hand under Yugyeom's jaw. 

"I'm still unsure about this whole thing," Yugyeom glanced in the rearview mirror at BamBam climbing out the car, "He likes you a lot and I think I do too? But I mostly just want him to be happy. Can you do that?" 

Jinyoung looked at the youngest earnestly, cupping his face, "I'll try my best, for the both of you." 

Yugyeom nodded, getting out the car and immediately clinging to BamBam's side. BamBam pressed a loving kiss to his jaw. They followed Jinyoung into his too-big-for-a-single-person home in wonder. 

"I have a guest room for you two to stay in," Jinyoung motioned towards the stairs, "I'll show you to it." 

They followed Jinyoung to the room, Yugyeom going in and setting his bag down. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" BamBam asked nervously, chewing on his bottom lip. 

Jinyoung nodded, caught off guard, "Of course." 

BamBam turned to Yugyeom, "You wanna come too?" 

Yugyeom shook his head, "No, I'll be fine in here." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." 

BamBam bounced over to the taller and pulled him into an embrace. 

"I love you," He pecked the taller's lips.

"I love you too," Yugyeom captured another kiss before BamBam pulled away, "Night Jinyoung."

Yugyeom smiled, but it held a sad undertone. 

"Goodnight," Jinyoung paused, "If you change your mind my bedroom is right across the hall, alright?"

Jinyoung felt guilty watching BamBam shut the door to Yugyeom's room. 

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay with him?" 

"He'll be alright," BamBam spoke, "If he gets too lonely he'll come." 

Taking BamBam's word for it, Jinyoung lead him to his own bedroom. Being too tired to make conversation, the two changed into their pajamas right away. Jinyoung's being sweatpants and a shirt and BamBam's being only a too-large shirt that Jinyoung could tell was Yugyeom's. BamBam snuggled up to older under the covers. 

"Goodnight," He hummed. 

"Night, Bam." 

Jinyoung kissed the crown of his head, feeling BamBam grin into his neck after. BamBam was soon letting out soft snores, while Jinyoung couldn't get Yugyeom out of his head. 

Yugyeom had been tossing and turning for two hours. After sleeping with BamBam by his side for years it had become difficult to sleep without the other. He sighed, throwing the blanket off of him. He drug himself to where he assumed Jinyoung's bedroom was, cracking the door open. He heard BamBam's snores and walked further into the room, trying to remain quiet. BamBam, per usual, had rolled himself to the side of the bed, leaving only the space between him and Jinyoung for Yugyeom to climb into. Yugyeom tried rolling the smaller boy over, but to no avail. Jinyoung, who had just managed to fall into unconsciousness, cracked his eyes open at the sound of movement.

"Gyeom?"

Yugyeom froze, "I didn't mean to wake you up. I couldn't fall asleep." 

Jinyoung groaned, reaching a hand out, "It's okay, bub. Come here." 

Feeling his heart flutter at the pet name, Yugyeom blindly grabbed Jinyoung's hand in the darkness and climbed over BamBam's body. He settled between the two, facing Jinyoung. Jinyoung wrapped an arm around the taller's waist and Yugyeom felt BamBam tangling their legs together like they do at home. It was so warm snuggled between the two of them, completely different from their cold bedroom at home. Yugyeom felt safe between the two. So safe, so loved, and so unlike anything he had ever allowed himself to feel before. He balled a fist in Jinyoung's shirt, feeling a shutter run down his body as the first few tears escaped his eyes. Jinyoung didn't ask what was wrong, only pulled the younger against his chest, feeling his shirt get soaked by his tears. Yugyeom's body shook as silent tears stained his face. He allowed every emotion he'd felt in the past few years to finally be set free, and Jinyoung was there the whole time, shielding him from the outside world, and as he felt BamBam turn around and snuggle against his back, he knew it would all be okay.


End file.
